


The corset

by Aiden47



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: My first attempt at making a corset with unexpected and appreciated consequences
Kudos: 1





	The corset

**Author's Note:**

> HI All. This is a stand alone fiction that I wrote a short while ago.
> 
> Any comments that you wish to make would be gratefully received as I would love to learn and improve with my writing
> 
> This method of creating a body pattern that I have used here is fairly accurate and work very well for all manner of clothing.

After I graduated some years ago I spent some time on the rock and roll.  
With spare time on my hands I started to hang out at a couple of the local theatres pursuing an interest in costumery.  
One of the young ladies - a very nicely figured twenty yr old student by the name of Sarah - became rather enamoured with a period dress that I had made for a production and approached me to make a fitted corset for her.  
Never having attempted a corset I agreed and we arranged that she would come round to my flat one Thursday just after 11am with one of her friends as chaperone ( She said that she didn't think that one was really needed but for safeties sake as she was coming to a relatively unknown mans flat she would bring one).  
The Thursday morning was crisp and clear and as I had woken up feeling alive and full of vim and vigour I set off on my mountain bike for a swift adrenaline fuelled lap into the peaks and back.  
I got back from my ride at about 10am, rinsed the mud off the bike and went inside. I set up the coffee machine, stripped muddy Lycra from my body, put some cheesy rock on the stereo, turned up the volume and went for a shower.  
I cannot say that it was a swift shower but as I had been quite liberally covered in mud I made it a thorough one. Lots of soap, shampoo, conditioner and being alone in the flat I yowled along the the music. I rinsed the last of the conditioner from my hair, switched off the shower, pulled the curtain back and realized that Sarah was leaning against the bathroom door having been watching me through the gap in the shower curtain.  
There was no point trying to cover my nakedness at this point. She had obviously been there for long enough to have seen everything already.  
" Sorry, I didn't hear you come in" I said reaching for a towel.  
"Over that noise I am not surprised" she smiled. " you hadn't closed your door properly so I came in. I would have offered to scrub your back but I didn't think that you would appreciate it so I decided to just watch instead."  
I finished drying my body and wrapped the towel round my waist - pointless by now I know but for appearances sake. I scooped my hair up into another towel and knotted it above my head.  
" If you would pour the coffee while I throw some clothes on then we will get started."  
A couple of minutes later, clad somewhat more decently in jeans and a tee-shirt, towel dried hair and with a much more civilized volume from the stereo, she came into my room with two large mugs of coffee.  
" Where's your friend?"  
"She needed to finish an assignment so I came over a little early."  
" Are you happy enough without her or should we postpone this for a while?"  
" Its not like you are going to try to ravish me is it so yes."  
I cannot with all honesty say that the thought had not crossed my mind but regretfully I filed the fleeting fantasy away in a murky corner of my imagination for later.  
"I promise that I will be on my most angelic behaviour" I said gazing skywards and holding my hands as though in prayer.  
I opened a magazine to some images of corsetry and we chose a style that she wanted. I explained the patterning process that I was going to use just so that she was comfortable with it.  
I switched on the gas fire and cut the end off a black plastic bag as she kicked off her trainers.  
She stripped off her jeans and then lifted her tee-shirt over her head. I was confronted by a nicely toned figure clad in just a black thong and a Wonderbra. ( Interjecting here a moment of thanks to the creator of the Wonderbra. I salute you.)  
Fighting my distraction I cast my professional eye over her body.  
" Do you want a lot of waist reduction on this or do you just want it figure hugging as is?"  
" A bit of waist reduction would be nice but not too much" she answered.  
" You probably won't want too much stiff boning then "  
" Oh more than you could possibly imagine"  
" Behave!" I said in a mock cross voice to which she replied in her best Mae West impression  
" I always do. Badly"  
" put your hands above your head "  
"Oh Yes Sir!"  
She raised her hands and I slid the plastic bag over her arms and down until it covered her torso.  
"arms down and hold this ".  
She crossed her hands and pressed the plastic to her throat.  
I folded the plastic bag against her flash and then started to wrap masking tape around her waist. With her body masked from view I found myself slightly more able to concentrate. Soon she was fairly tightly wrapped from the top of the thigh up to the bottom of her chest.  
" Do you want the corset to shape your breasts like the bra does?"  
"As near as possible if we can."  
"I will wrap this over the bra then but you will need to remove it to check cuppage and support"  
I continued to wrap her body as tightly as possible, then laying the tape around her breast to mimic the shape of the bra." can we remove the bra now before I seal it all in?"  
" I can't reach the fasteners" she said " do you think that you..?"  
" Oh I hadn't thought of that, I can certainly try".  
I slid my fingers down her back inside the covering and unhooked the catches.  
" Nicely done" she said approvingly  
" Sign of a miss-spent youth"  
" Not quite what I would expect to hear from you"  
" Thats cos I am a good boy"  
" Yeah right"  
She pulled the bra out from under the covering and her breasts settled nicely into the shaping.  
I added some more tape and pointed out the full length mirror in the corner.  
" What do you think?"  
" well it fits nicely but I am not sure that I would wear it out clubbing".  
" We had better continue then".  
I picked up a marker pen and started to draw 8 vertical seam lines onto the tape. Once I was happy with these I drew the lines around the cups of the breasts. Then the front seam on the breasts. Even through the layers of tape I could feel the firmness of her nipples. Another fleeting thought fought for attention and was forced back into the recesses of my mid.  
" How much cleavage would you like on display?"  
She indicated a point a couple of inches above the nipples over the swell of her breasts and I drew the top hem line. I then drew a second line just above that.  
" how does that look to you?"  
" OK I think"  
I took a pair of scissors from the side  
" are you ready?"  
"Yes"  
" I will try not to cut you."  
I slid my fingers between the plastic and her back and peeled it away from her skin. Then I slid the scissors into the gap and started to cut along the top hem line. At the feel of the steel against her skin she took a sharp intake of breath.  
" Sorry"  
"its OK. it just tickled a little"  
I continued to cut around the line trying not to be distracted at the feel of her breasts against the back of my fingertips as I cut around the front. I couldn't help but notice the slight quickening of her breathing but finished the cut without incident.  
" How's that for you? Should we cut to the lower line or do you prefer this?"  
She looked to the mirror turning this way and that. " The lower line I think."  
I repeated the process and her breathing quickened once again.  
" How about that"? I asked.  
Once again she looked to the mirror.  
" I think that that will do"  
" If you want it trimming down further we can do that once we have the first fabric version"  
" That makes sense."  
I knelt beside her. " How far down over the hip do you want the lower hem? I would have thought about here just above the hip joint but if you want higher we can do that."  
" no I think that just there is fine ".  
I started to mark the line, turning her to face away from me as I drew across her buttocks - the pert flesh very tempting before me. I turned her some more and drew over the other hip. Then I turned her to face me as I drew the lines together to meet just above her crotch.  
" While you are down there..." she muttered.  
I didn't even think before I replied.  
"It would be my pleasure but lets finish the body shell first"  
" what!"  
" what what?"  
" but I thought that you were Gay!" she blurted  
I rocked back on my heels and looked up at her. " Pardon?"  
" All the girls in the group said that you were gay and totally not interested in women!"  
" Good Lord no. I am as straight as the next man. In fact considering some of them down at the theatre I am straighter."  
" But the way that you talk with Gerry the hair"  
" I know that I can behave as camp as a row of tents with Gerry but thats cos he is so fun to be camp with.That doesn't make me gay does it"  
" You've never come on to any of the other girls or even ogled when they walk about half naked"  
" Well no but thats because self obsessed and self worshipping young wannabe starlets do not do it for me. When they parade about in a state of undress like that it is as if they are demanding attention which they haven't earned so I do not ogle.Its not because I am gay. To earn my attention you have to be more than just a body. You earned it because you talk to everyone including the cleaner and you haven't demanded worship"  
" oh!" She coloured. "Ah!"  
Suddenly earlier comments took on a different meaning. Me not appreciating her offering to scrub my back and not needing a chaperone as I was unlikely to ravish her.  
" Ah I see. Would you prefer to stop and continue with someone else present or just stop now?" I asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened. I just hadn't realized that I had that reputation."  
I felt somewhat foolish and concerned.  
" No!" she said firmly. "Please carry on as you were." The tone of her voice changed slightly. " In fact. Definitely carry on"  
" If you are sure?" I said picking up the scissors once again.  
I slid my fingers under the plastic and peeled it away from her hip and making sure that it was clear of her underwear. Sliding the scissors into the gap I cut along a line a little below the bottom hem line that I had just drawn.  
I trimmed around her back exposing her buttocks, around onto the other hip, further round to her front. I tried to ignore the feel of her pubic hair through the fabric of her thong on the back of my fingers as I cut across towards her hip to complete the line. Did I hear a murmur from above?  
I rocked back and looked at the lines and fit.  
The hem line really did look fine.  
" Lets trim it to the line" and started again cutting along the line this time.  
As I cut across her buttock she asked me to stop.  
I removed the scissors. " Whats up?"  
" Tickles " she said and wriggled.  
" Distracting much" I said and she giggled and wriggled again.  
" Better now. Please carry on."  
I resumed the cutting. Again as I cut around the front I heard a quiet murmur "Mmm!"  
I finished cutting and looked at the result.  
" That looks about right. could you bend over and see that it doesn't dig in?"  
She bent, keeping her legs and back straight. The pose suited her but the bottom hem dug into the top of her legs at the joint.  
She straightened and I trimmed a little of the pattern away.  
" Could you bend again?"  
This time the body shell was perfect, as was her pose as she pushed her buttocks back slightly.  
" That looks good " I said referring to the body shell. (Honest I was)  
" I know " she replied with a slight catch in her voice.  
" Stand up straight and we can finish this up."  
She straightened up and I turned her away from me.  
" Can you hold the shell to your body please?"  
Once again I slid me finger under the plastic and peeled it away from her skin. Taking care not to catch her underwear with the scissors I started to cut straight up the seam at her back. She breathed in deeply as I touched the small of her back. I rose and cut upwards until the whole of the back seam had separated.  
" Keep hold of the pieces while I cut the front seam"  
I moved to her front and knelt once again.  
" are you good?"  
" Yes"  
Again I slid my fingers up between her flesh and the plastic. Peeled them apart and started to cut upwards. From her crotch to the belly, on to the chest and then ever so carefully through her cleavage. I rose as I cut so that as the scissors emerged between her breasts I was standing in front of her. She breathed in deeply and let out the entire lung full as one long exhalation.  
"Didn't damage you at all?"  
"If you did I would make you kiss it better"  
I put the scissors down on the table, turned back to her and carefully removed the first piece of the body shell, peeling it from the back, away from the front allowing a breast to drop free.. I put it down and then removed the second piece.  
Putting the second piece on the table I picked up a dressing gown. I turned to pass the the garment to her as she stood there before me. Naked but for the black thong.  
I held out the dressing gown but she looked at me, smiling and ignored it. She stepped a little closer to me.  
" You did say that once you had finished..."  
I dropped the dressing gown to the floor and stepped closer to her. She turned her face up towards me and we kissed. At first slightly tentatively and then harder. I let my tongue trace across her lips. She responded by pushing her tongue between my lips.  
We kissed for a while, her hands to my chest, mine on her hips and then round to the small of her back, pulling her gently against me.  
I moved my head and kissed her neck, then her collar bone, then as I bent my knees I kissed her throat.  
She moaned and arched her neck pushing her breasts forwards.  
I kissed my way down her chest and onto her breasts, first one and then the other working lower and lower until finally I took one erect nipple in my mouth.  
I ran my tongue around the dark firm flesh, cupping her breast with my hand, causing her to murmur. I swapped over to her other breast, lifting the nipple to my waiting lips.  
" God yes" she muttered running her hands through my hair.  
I knelt down and continued kissing my way down her body. Onto her belly and then slightly to the side into the hollow of her hips.  
I kissed my way along the joint above her leg and then onto the fabric of her thong.  
She put gripped my head, pulling slightly at my hair, Holding my head against her, arching her crotch against me as I kissed her clit though the thin fabric.We stood like this for a moment or two until I moved my hands to the waist band of her thong and slowly I started to peel it down, an inch at a time, over her buttocks, over her hips, exposing her neatly trimmed pubic hair. I pulled my lips away from her and continued to remove the thong. The fabric at her crotch damp with her already flowing juices. I eased them down her thighs trying not to rush and dropped them to the floor.  
I lifted one leg over my shoulder and plunged my face back into her crotch. My tongue working furiously over her clit, then lapping against her pouting lips, then back to her clit, cupping and squeezing her buttocks while supporting her. Lapping at her. Drinking from her until she started to shudder and her standing leg started to give way.  
I caught her and laid her on the rug in front of the fire.  
I sat back and admired her as she lay, coloured by the glows both from the gas fire and from the fires within.I lifted her foot and kissed the ankle, then the calf, then the inside of the knee.Then she reached up, grabbed my hair and dragged me back down between her legs.Always one to try to oblige a hint from a lady I plunged my tongue back between her lips, lapping furiously until she clamped her thighs tight around my head.  
When she released the pressure I moved until I could work at her clit once again, reaching up to grip her wrists as she bucked and writhed and came against me.I licked at her until my jaw started to ache and then she reached down and pulled my head away.  
"Are you OK?" I asked.  
"Oh fuck yes!" she answered " though my stomach muscles are starting to hurt. You however are wearing far to many clothes".  
I rocked back on my heels and stripped my tee-shirt off over my head and then started to undo my belt.  
" Stand up"  
I rose to my feet and she swung round to her knees in front of me, pushing my hands out of the way. She undid the button, zipped down the zipper and pulled the denim open. She pulled them down over my thighs and stroked a fingertip along the line of the swelling in my briefs. She pulled the briefs down along with the jeans.  
"Step" she said.  
I stepped out of the pool of clothing. She cupped my balls in one hand and encircled my shaft with the other.  
" I want to suck on this for hours" she said licking at the end." I want to lick, and taste, and suck, and wank, and stroke this for hours and hours"  
Each word she punctuated with a kiss or a lick and then finally by taking the whole swollen head into her mouth and slowly sucking back on it until her lips closed in the tip in an almost chaste kiss.  
" But right now I am feeling so horny and greedy that I want to feel it deep inside me so I wont"  
I reached for the drawer at the side of the bed for the first condom that came to hand.  
" Oooh strawberry" she sighed.  
I must confess to not quite having my normal self control as I tore the packet open and my hands were gently trembling as I rolled it onto my now straining member.  
She grabbed the chair, turned it round and holding onto the back she bent forwards, her legs straight, feet parted, her back arched slightly as she looked over her shoulder.  
I didn't need any encouragement. I stepped up behind her, guided the head of my cock to her waiting lips and then looking into her eyes I slid my entire length inside her deliciously wet pussy.  
The look on her face was delightful.  
The feeling in my groin was sensational.  
Her eyes closed. One hand went between her legs as I thrust in and out of her.  
Lord alone knows how I managed to keep the semblance of restraint and control as I thrust into her. My hands on her hips pulling her against me. Her buttocks slapping against me.  
I pushed into her time and again, the pressure building within me until it was almost a relief to hear her groan "I'm coming! God! Yes! Fuck! I'm coming!".  
Then I came. Hard. As she bucked against me I came. Spurting again and again within her.  
Twitching I slowed down. She dropped her hand onto the seat of the chair. I slowly pulled out of her.  
She turned to me, her eyes rolling. I swiftly pulled back the duvet and lifted her into the bed.  
I removed the condom, wiped residual semen from my still hard cock and slid into bed behind her.  
I pulled the duvet over us both and cuddled up to her, my still firm member pressed against her buttocks, my arm around her as she drifted off.  
A minute or so later, relaxed by the sound of her breathing I fell asleep with her. 


End file.
